


Blair is coming out

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Blair is a much more positive and brave person now that he's met Jim Ellison.Music: I'm coming out by Diana Ross.





	Blair is coming out

**Author's Note:**

> This video was made for fun, not for money.  
> No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
